Taken
by PladPrincess
Summary: Gabriel, Shalimar, Brennan; what else can I say? B/S of course, and a little bit of J/E in there somewhere. *Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, or the characters.  
  
~*~* Chapter 1 *~*~  
  
~*~* Sanctuary – Dojo *~*~  
  
Laughing could be heard from the dojo in sanctuary. Brennan was tickling Shalimar all over her belly and sides. Her beautiful blonde hair fell across her eyes and her slender form was curled up in a tight ball. Brennan hovered over her enjoying every minute of the torture he was giving her.  
  
"Brennan...stop it!" She managed to get out.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Be...cause...STOP!"  
  
Brennan stopped and let her catch her breath. Something locked her eyes with his as she looked up at him. They gazed longingly into each others eyes as they moved closer together. Their lips only barely brushed against each others when their comm. links beeped. They jumped apart and blushed a deep red.  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar, I need you in the lab ASAP," came Adam's voice.  
  
"Ok." Brennan stood and helped Shalimar up.  
  
"Coming." Shalimar replied. The walk to the lab felt more than a little awkward, but they lived.  
  
After everyone was seated Adam pulled up a picture on the screen. "Doctor James Gilber. He was one of the genetics researchers that worked with me when Gabriel was operated on. He is also the one man who can help us defeat Gabriel."  
  
Shalimar's ears perked up. "How?"  
  
"After what happened to Gabriel he started working on a serum that would completely delete any traces of new mutant DNA. He contacted me just yesterday asking for my help in perfecting it so we can take Gabriel out."  
  
"I'm all up for that." A smile spread across Shalimar's face. "So, where is this guy?"  
  
"I told him to meet you in the train yard behind the docks."  
  
Shalimar jumped up. "Ok, let's go."  
  
"No wait. I want you all to be careful. Doctor Gilber didn't e-mail me over a secured website. Ashlocke could very well know what we are trying to do."  
  
They all nodded and got up to leave, but Adam stopped Emma before she even got to the door. "Emma wait. I want you to stay here and help me prepare the lab for the testing I'll be doing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"The rest of you be careful."  
  
"Oh, Adam we will. We always are." Shalimar rolled her eyes and walked out the door, followed by Jesse and Brennan.  
  
~*~* Train yard *~*~  
  
Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse met with Doctor Gilber at the train yard, but right when they were about to leave, who should show up? Gabriel of course! "Sharon, why don't you get that serum from the doctor?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Gabriel."  
  
Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan all stood in front of Doctor Gilber. "Ashlocke, when are you gonna learn that you're not gonna win?" Brennan asked smartly.  
  
"Oh, but this time I will." He turned his attention toward Shalimar. "Hello, darling. Miss me?"  
  
"You wish." Her voice was a low growl.  
  
"Ahh, to bad." Gabriel looked at Sharon and nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated on both Brennan and Jesse. Suddenly they both felt like they were being choked. They fell to the ground unconscious from lack of oxygen.  
  
Gabriel took a step toward Shalimar.  
  
"You come any closer to me and I'll kill you." She snarled.  
  
He tilted his head slightly. "You can't hurt me, Shalimar." As he raised his hand a ball of energy formed, but before Shalimar could react she was hit with it and knocked unconscious. He walked over and picked her up. "You won't be able to escape from me this time, my dear." He whispered as he started to walk back the way they came.  
  
Sharon placed a hand on his arm and stopped him. "What about the serum?"  
  
He turned and looked at the very frightened doctor. "Kill him." Gabriel took Shalimar to the car and waited for Sharon.  
  
The doctor fell to the ground dead from suffocation. Sharon smiled. She walked over and picked up the metal box with the serum. She was about to leave when she heard a voice.  
  
"I don't think so!" Brennan threw an electric blast at Sharon that made her drop the box. She was still too weak to harm them again, so she just ran out.  
  
Brennan helped Jesse up, who went to check on the doctor while he went and collected the serum. Brennan started off in the direction that Sharon had gone, but stopped when he heard Jesse.  
  
"Brennan,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He's dead,"  
  
Brennan looked over at the doctor and then glanced back at the alley way that Sharon had run down. He sighed and shook his head. "What about Shal?"  
  
"We need to get the serum back to Adam." Jesse didn't have to say anything more. They took the serum and headed back to the Double Helix.  
  
~*~* One of the Strand hide outs *~*~  
  
Gabriel placed an unconscious Shalimar down in a cell and tied her to a wall. He knelt down and stroked her cheek. "Shalimar, you and I are going to have lots of fun."  
  
Shalimar let out a soft moan as he lifted her head. Gabriel kissed her tender lips once and then left her.  
  
Sharon sat with her head bowed. She knew she was going to get in trouble for not acquiring the serum. She looked up when she heard Gabriel enter.  
  
"Sharon, why didn't you get my serum?"  
  
"Gabriel, I'm sorry." She said as she stood and started to walk towards him.  
  
Gabriel held up his hand, motioning for her to stop. "Ya, know, I'm sorry, too." With that he hurled an energy ball at her and killed her.  
  
******** Well that's the first chapter. Hope ya liked it, more soon to come. ****** 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, or the characters.  
  
~*~* Chapter 2 *~*~  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
Brennan stormed into sanctuary and threw his jacket and the box with the serum down on the couch.  
  
"Brennan what happened? Where is the Doctor?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah and Shalimar?" Emma continued for him.  
  
Brennan slammed his fist into the wall at hearing her name, before storming to his room. Jesse sighed and explained what had happened.  
  
"So the doctor is dead and Ashlocke has Shalimar?" Adam asked with sorrow.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Adam." Jesse replied.  
  
Adam sighed. "Fine. Did you get the serum?"  
  
"Yeah," Jesse reached over the couch and picked up the silver box. "Here." He handed it to Adam.  
  
Adam nodded in thanks. "I want you to get to work on tracing Shal." He told Jesse.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Emma sat with her arms crossed thinking about all that Jesse had said. He could tell she was worried. Jesse walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's ok, Emma, Shalimar will be fine."  
  
She sighed and leaned against Jesse's shoulder. "I know, but I wish we didn't have to deal with Gabriel anymore."  
  
"We all do, Em," he said as he rubbed her shoulders and kissed her head. "We all do."  
  
~*~* Strand hide out *~*~  
  
Shalimar woke up and groaned as she lifted her head. It was dark, she couldn't see a thing. Her eyes flashed golden but all that did was show her she was tied to a wall in an empty basement like room.  
  
She heard the door swing open and saw Gabriel walk in. "Hello, my beautiful feral."  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped.  
  
"What do you think I want?"  
  
Shalimar narrowed her eyes and tried to lunge at him, but the thick coarse ropes held her back. She yelped in pain as they dug into her already cut skin.  
  
Gabriel laughed. "I want Mutant X. You, my beauty, are the bait for Adam and the rest of your teammates. I plan on taking them all out one by one,,,slowly, very, very slowly."  
  
Fear crossed Shalimar's face.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear, you won't meet the fate they will. No, you're going to be with me."  
  
"In your dreams," she snarled.  
  
"That's what I was afraid you would say." He shook his head. "You know you want me. Why do you keep resisting? I love you, Shalimar, and all I want is to have you as my own."  
  
"Ashlocke, if you even cared about me you wouldn't have me here," she yelled.  
  
He thought for a moment before kneeling down in front of her and taking her face in his hands. "Your right," he said slowly as he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. "This is no place for the future mother of my child." Before she even had a chance to gasp he caught her lips in his own.  
  
Shalimar gasped for air the minute his lips left hers. "Ashlocke if you think, for even a minute that I'm going to let you do that to me your dreaming!" She brought her foot up and kicked him in the chest.  
  
Gabriel fell back with a thump. "That was a mistake." He got up and walked over to her pulling a syringe and a small bottle out of his pocket. He filled the syringe half way and then injected Shalimar with the dark green liquid and smiled when he heard her scream.  
  
"That should keep you in line."  
  
"What did you do to me!?"  
  
"I just took the feral out of you, my dear. Any time you try to use your powers your whole body is going to feel like it's on fire. Only problem with this serum, is that after it's been in your system for long enough it burns whether your using your powers or not."  
  
Shalimar narrowed her eyes and lunged at him letting out a growl. The second she tried to use her powers the serum kicked in, just like he said it would. She fell back on the wall screaming in pain. Gabriel smiled and then took her to his room.  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
Brennan let out a frustrated cry and slammed his fist against the wall for what must have been the umpteenth time. *I should have been there to protect her! I should have kept her safe! I can't even protect the woman I love.* He heard a knock on the door that broke his thought.  
  
"Brennan, it's Emma," she called.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Em, I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Well, that's just too bad," she said as she slowly walked in.  
  
Brennan hung his head as he leaned against the wall. "I should have been able to protect her, Emma."  
  
"Brennan, I'm sure Shalimar will be ok. She knows what happened wasn't your fault. She'll forgive you."  
  
"That's not the point, Em! I should have been able to get to her! I should have been able to keep her safe!" He yelled as he pushed off the wall and started pacing.  
  
Emma just stood there for a moment and watched him. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
Brennan stopped dead in his tracks and glared at her. "Are you reading me?"  
  
"Brennan, I don't have to. I can hear it in your voice and it's written all over you."  
  
He hung his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, I think I do."  
  
"Brennan, if you love her then just tell her."  
  
"I can't Emma. If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same it's gonna make everything really weird between us and I don't want that."  
  
"Or, if you tell her and she does you'll both be happy. Brennan, I really think you'd be surprised, just tell her." Emma left Brennan to think about what she had just said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, or the characters.  
  
~*~* Chapter 3 *~*~  
  
~*~* Strand hide out *~*~  
  
Gabriel took Shalimar to his bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He tied her hands and then slipped her comm. ring off. "You won't be needing this anymore." He said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Please don't do this." She begged.  
  
He looked into her fear filled eyes and smiled as he stroked her cheek, then kissed her. "Tell me how to Contact Adam."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
She remained silent. Gabriel shook his head when she didn't listen. "Fine then, we're just going to have to do this the hard way." He closed his eyes and entered her mind, making her think she was in the middle of a ring of fire.  
  
~*~ Shal's mind ~*~ She panted as she gazed into the bright orange flames.  
  
"Tell me how to contact him." Gabriel demanded.  
  
"No." Shalimar franticly searched for a way out of the small ring. Gabriel brought the fire closer and asked again. "How do I contact Adam?"  
  
Shalimar didn't speak, so Gabriel brought the fire closer again, letting some of the flames lick her skin. "Tell me, Shalimar."  
  
She fell to her knees in tears. "Take it away!" She cried.  
  
He grasped her shoulders tightly. "Tell me how to contact him and I will!"  
  
Still nothing came from her lips, but soft sobs. "Shalimar, I didn't think I was going to have to do this, but you're not really giving me a choice." Knowing that Shalimar's feelings ran deep, he waved his hand and Brennan appeared. He stood for a moment wondering what was going on and then collapsed to the floor, letting out a cry of pain.  
  
Shalimar jumped up and tried to run to him but it was no use, every time she took a step he got farther away and the flames were still surrounding her. "Ashlocke, stop it!" She screamed as she watched Brennan start to cough up blood. She collapsed to the ground again and whispered something.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
Shalimar hung her head and said it again a little louder. "Web cam."  
  
"Good girl." The flames suddenly disappeared. He stood up and started to walk away, but then remembered something and stopped. "The code...to the computer?"  
  
When she didn't answer the flames burst up from the ground around her and Brennan let out a horrifying cry. "Stop!" she cried.  
  
"Tell me" He demanded.  
  
Shalimar gave in and let him have what he wanted.  
  
~*~ Shalimar gasped as Gabriel left her mind. Looking down at her he smiled. "Now see, that wasn't so hard." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll be back later." Gabriel got up and headed for the door, but then stopped and turned to her. "Shalimar, that image of Brennan, was only in you're mind. You just betrayed him and the rest of your friends for nothing." He laughed and then left her.  
  
Immediately after the door shut, she burst into tears and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~* Sanctuary-Lab *~*~  
  
Adam was busy working on the serum when Jesse walked in. "Hey Adam, I was able to trace Shalimar before they disconnected her comm. link. Gabriel's got her in the old club, umm, The Source I think it was called."  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
"What exactly is that stuff gonna do?" Jesse asked pointing to the serum.  
  
Adam poured some green liquid into a glass vile and looked up at him. "Well, if I can get all of these measurements correct it should take his mutant abilities away, without harming him."  
  
"And if you don't get the measurements right?"  
  
Adam sighed and looked down. "It could be deadly."  
  
Just then Emma and Brennan came in. "Adam I got a hit off of Shal, so at least we know she's still alive." Emma said.  
  
"Good." He replied. "I'm almost done with this." All of a sudden the computer started beeping. Adam went over and brought up the blinking web cam button.  
  
"Hello, Adam."  
  
Adam stared in shock when he saw Ashlocke appear on the screen. "Gabriel. Where's Shalimar?"  
  
"Oh, she's here and don't worry, I haven't hurt her...to much."  
  
Brennan stepped up to the screen, a blazing fire of rage in his eyes. "What did you do to her!?"  
  
"That, I'll leave for you to figure out, if and when you get her back."  
  
"What do you want, Gabriel?" Adam asked really already knowing the answer.  
  
"I want that serum and if I don't get it your precious feral dies. My guess is you've already traced her ring so you know where we are. You have one hour." With that the screen went blank. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, or the characters.  
  
~*~* Chapter 4 *~*~  
  
~*~* Strand hideout *~*~  
  
Ashlocke returned just like he said he would and found Shalimar asleep on the bed. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he called giving her a little nudge. Shalimar's eyes snapped open and as soon as she saw Gabriel she started to back away.  
  
"Relax, Shalimar," he said softly as he sat on the bed next to her. Gabriel reached out and touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as his finger ran close to her lips. Shalimar unexpectedly snapped at him and caught the tip of his finger in between her teeth. Gabriel pulled his hand back fast and raised it to smack her.  
  
She let out a small yelp when his hand made contact with her cheek.  
  
"Shalimar I don't want to hurt you, but you never make anything easy." He stood and started to unbutton his shirt when he heard something crash in another room and his links start cheering for someone.  
  
Shalimar let out a sigh of relief as he quickly started to button his shirt again. He headed in a rush towards the door, but then stopped. Gabriel went over to a desk and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a needle with tranquillizer in it he turned and walked back over to Shalimar and kissed her. "This shouldn't take long, and I want you to be ready when I get back." He took her arm and injected her with the tranquillizer.  
  
Shalimar immediately started to feel sleepy and a second later she was out. Gabriel smiled and untied her hands before staring to remove her clothes.  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
Brennan, Jesse and Emma were in the lab waiting for Adam to finish the serum. He turned around and handed a small gun like contraption that contained the serum in the back part, to each of them. "This is the serum that will stop Ashlocke. I don't care which one of you gives it to him, just get it done. When you're ready to give it to him take the safety off and press the red button. A needle will come out and inject him with the serum." He turned and picked up a silver box. "This..." he handed Brennan the box "...is merely a tranquilizer with food coloring in it."  
  
Brennan headed for the door but Adam stopped him. "What a minute! You are going in there to get Shalimar and inject Gabriel with the serum. Not to take him and his followers out. Understood?"  
  
They all nodded, but Brennan's expression darkened a little when he heard he wasn't allowed to beat the life out of Ashlocke.  
  
"Good, now go." Adam ordered. They all walked out of the lab and headed for the Double Helix.  
  
~*~* Strand hide out *~*~  
  
After stripping Shalimar and covering her with only a light sheet, Gabriel walked out of his room and down the hall towards the cheers. He stopped and shook his head when he saw two of his links fighting. "That's enough!" He yelled in a commanding tone.  
  
Everything suddenly went silent as everyone turned to face him. He walked into the middle of the circle that they had made and took the two mutants who were fighting by the shoulders. "You are brothers, why do you fight like enemies? Any arguments that you have must be settled now. We are a fellowship and there can't be any weaknesses in our bond."  
  
The two mutants looked down ashamed.  
  
"There must be peace between us if we are to defeat our enemies. We are a team and no one should be able to stand in our way." He raised his voice emphasizing the last few words.  
  
All the mutants gave a cheer. Gabriel smiled as the two that were fighting shook hands. "Go back to your work now and remember what I said, if we are going to defeat our enemies we must work together."  
  
They all cheered again and then separated.  
  
~*~* In the Double Helix *~*~  
  
"So are we going to make a plan, or are we just going in head first?" asked Emma.  
  
"It's simple. We go in, get Shal, give Ashlocke this..." Brennan pointed to the box, "and then leave."  
  
"But what about injecting him with the serum?" She asked as she tapped some controls.  
  
"I'll take care of that." Brennan said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Whoever gets to him first will take care of that." Jesse corrected.  
  
Brennan glared at Jesse and huffed. The rest of the way there everything was silent.  
  
A few minutes later Ashlocke heard something land outside. He gathered about twenty links and went to meet Mutant X.  
  
Jesse, Brennan and Emma stepped through the door way to the hide out and waited. Ashlocke came around the corner with his links and stood, arms crossed.  
  
"Where's Shalimar?" Brennan asked sternly.  
  
"Where's my serum?"  
  
Brennan held out the silver box and opened it. Ashlocke nodded and motioned for his links to move forward. Brennan took a step back, as did Emma and Jesse.  
  
"You're not getting this serum until I see Shalimar." Blue sparks flickered in one of Brennan's hands.  
  
Gabriel just smiled. "You're not going to see her any time soon." As soon as he said that a fight broke out between the members on Mutant X and the links. "Kill them!" Gabriel demanded, before he started up the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Brennan Emma and Jesse had already defeated fifteen of the twenty links. "Can you guys take the rest? I'm going to find Shal."  
  
"Yeah, go!" Jesse said as he punched a link in the face. Brennan took off towards the stairs and bolted up them.  
  
****** *evil laugh* Can Brennan get to Shal in time?? ****** 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, or the characters.  
  
~*~* Chapter 5 *~*~  
  
~*~* Gabriel's room *~*~  
  
Shalimar slowly regained consciousness and almost immediately noticed she was naked. She groaned as she sat up holding the sheet in front of herself, looking for her clothes. Suddenly the door burst open and Gabriel ran in. Shalimar let out a scream as he mentally pinned her on the bed. "Ashlocke let go of me!" Shalimar yelled as he crawled on top of her.  
  
"This is what was meant to be, Shalimar." His voice almost in a whisper as he leaned down and kissed her neck. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room leaving only his jeans. He slowly leaned down and kissed her again. His hand crept under the sheet and trailed slowly up her naked thigh as the other rested on her hip. "I want you Shalimar." He whispered into her ear, as he slowly started to undo the button on his jeans and pull the cream colored, satin sheet away from her slender body.  
  
"Well you can't have her." Brennan said sternly from the door way.  
  
Ashlocke jumped up off Shalimar and spun around in shock. "Now, now, you're supposed to be dead and interrupting us like that wasn't nice." He said as he formed a ball of energy in his hand and through it at Brennan.  
  
The elemental jumped out of the way just in time. Brennan threw some electricity at Ashlocke and caught his shoulder. Gabriel fell to the floor with a cry of pain, but got back up and lunged at Brennan.  
  
Brennan stumbled back and fell against the wall when Ashlocke slammed into him.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar screamed. Gabriel kicked and punched Brennan again and again, not even giving him a chance to fight back. Brennan's eyes closed and his body went limp. Gabriel smiled as he looked down at his defeated opponent.  
  
"Brennan, no! Get up! Please, Brennan, get up!" Shalimar cried as Ashlocke started toward her again.  
  
"He can't do anything for you now Shalimar." Gabriel smirked. "You're all mine." He climbed on top of her again and kissed her. "Now where were we?" He paused for a minute, but then his eyes brightened. "Ahh, yes, I remember."  
  
Shalimar cringed when she felt the sheet slowly being pulled away from her body again. Tears filled her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop him and she knew Brennan wouldn't be able to fight anymore. Shalimar closed her eyes and got ready to except what fate had for her.  
  
Suddenly Gabriel felt a sting in his neck and then turned to see Brennan standing behind him. Brennan had successfully injected him with the poison. In an instant, Gabriel fell on top of Shalimar, motionless. Brennan practically threw him off and then grabbed the sheet that had almost completely slipped away from Shalimar's body.  
  
Just then, Jesse and Emma ran through the door. Jesse immediately went to check Ashlocke's pulse and found none.  
  
Brennan pulled the sheet over Shalimar and gathered her into his arms. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she held the sheet around her shivering naked body. "Oh, Brennan." She cried as she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"Shh, it's ok, I've got you, Shal. I've got you." Brennan soothed as he held her close to him and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Brennan, h...he was going to...to..."  
  
"It's ok Shalimar, I know, but he can't do anything to you now." Brennan kissed her head and continued to rock her, holding her tightly.  
  
"Hey guys, Ashlocke might be dead, but the links are still livin' and there are more on their way." Jesse stated.  
  
"Yeah, we need to get outta here." Emma said.  
  
Brennan picked Shalimar up, sheet and all, and carried her out to the Double Helix. As soon as they were all in Jesse took off. Brennan sat down in one of the chairs and held Shalimar on his lap. She was still shivering and he could see goose bumps forming on her bare shoulders.  
  
"Jesse, how long until we get back to Sanctuary?" Shalimar asked in a shaky voice as she snuggled closer to Brennan for warmth.  
  
"About twenty minutes." He replied.  
  
"Emma are there any blankets in the back?" Brennan asked, as he rubbed the feral's arms and held her close.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get one."  
  
Emma came back with a small blanket and put it around Shalimar's shoulders. "Thanks, Em." Shalimar smiled.  
  
"No problem." Emma replied as she sat back down.  
  
Shalimar rested her head on Brennan's shoulder and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled, then kissed her head.  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
Brennan walked in to Sanctuary with an almost asleep Shalimar in his arms. Adam walked out of the lab and when he saw Shalimar being carried in, he panicked. He rushed over and brushed the golden hair out of her face.  
  
Brennan could see the worry in his leader's eyes. "She's fine, Adam, just asleep."  
  
Adam let out a sigh of relief. "Take her to her room and let her get dressed, but then bring her back down, I want to run a few scans to make sure she's ok."  
  
"No, no scans." Shalimar mumbled; her head still buried deep in Brennan's shoulder.  
  
Adam smiled. "Sorry Shal, but I have too."  
  
"Can't it wait till morning?" She whined as she lifted her head.  
  
"Shalimar..."  
  
"Adam, please, I just wanna go to sleep."  
  
Adam sighed and thought for a moment. "Fine, but if you start to feel that something is wrong I want you to come straight down. Understand?" Shalimar nodded and put her head back down. He smiled and carried Shalimar into her room. Reluctantly he let her down in her bathroom and went to get her, her pajamas.  
  
"Thanks, Brenn, I'll be right out." She said as she took the light blue pants and purple top from him. Shalimar finished changing and walked out into her room. She found Brennan sitting on her bed looking at a picture of the two of them. Both of them were soaking wet and he was hovering over her tickling her unmercifully. "That was when we went out to wash the cars and decided to fight with the water."  
  
Brennan looked up when he heard her voice. "I remember. That was fun." He smiled and then stood and picked her up. Shalimar laughed as Brennan carried her to her bed and gently placed her down. He pulled the covers over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Shal," he said as he started to walk out.  
  
"Oh, do you have to go right this minute." She pouted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back a little.  
  
Brennan turned and gave her a confused look. "I thought you wanted to sleep."  
  
"I do, just not right now."  
  
"So you lied to Adam and told him you were tired to get out of the scans?"  
  
Shalimar smiled shyly and nodded as she sat up.  
  
Brennan laughed. "You're a sly little thing," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. They sat there for a moment in silence, but then Shalimar did something Brennan didn't expect. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a tight hug. He pulled her closer and just held her.  
  
"Thank you for coming for me."  
  
"Shalimar, I'll always come for you," he said softly as he rubbed her back. Shalimar pulled out of the hug and just gazed into his eyes completely lost. Brennan brought his hand up and brushed it over her cheek. Slowly he leaned over and covered her lips with his. Shalimar wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed closer to him as he put his arms around her back and pulled her into a deeper kiss.  
  
She wanted to kiss him forever, but she knew that they both needed some air. Breaking away she took a deep breath and then rested her head on Brennan's shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much, Shal," he confessed.  
  
"I love you, too." She smiled and let out a soft giggle. Shalimar could feel his gaze resting on her. She looked up and saw confusion in his eyes. "That's the first time we've kissed with out being interrupted," she explained.  
  
"You're right, it was. Shall we try for a second time?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I'd like that." Shalimar's eyes sparkled as she looked up into Brennan's. Brennan leaned closer, but just before their lips touched they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Well, so much for a second time." Brennan said with a disappointed tone as he stood up.  
  
Shalimar sighed. "Come in."  
  
Emma and Jesse walked in. "We just came to see how you are doing and wish you a good night." Jesse said, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Emma gave her a hug and then stepped back with Jesse.  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks." Shalimar replied  
  
They smiled. "Ok, goodnight, Shal."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
After Emma and Jesse had left Brennan leaned down to give her a small kiss. "Goodnight."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"You need your sleep."  
  
"Will you stay with me in the lab tomorrow?"  
  
"Of, course. Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
Brennan kissed her once more and then left. He walked down to the lab and found Adam cleaning up. "Hey,"  
  
Adam turned when he heard Brennan. "Hey, how's Shalimar? She sleeping?"  
  
He nodded and sat down. "Yeah, like a baby."  
  
Adam smiled and picked up a few more things. "What happened to Ashlocke?"  
  
Brennan fidgeted, he knew Adam wasn't going to like the answer he had. "He died. The serum killed him almost instantly."  
  
Adam frowned and hung his head. "Alright,"  
  
Brennan got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"It's ok. Shalimar is safe now, that's the important thing."  
  
Brennan nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm headed off to bed. See ya in the morning."  
  
"Ok, goodnight," Adam said as he picked up some glass vials and put them away.  
  
Brennan waved as he let out a huge yawn and walked to his room.  
  
****** That's not much of a cliff hanger, sorry. It's not done yet, there are still umm...I think 2 more chapters left. Thanks for reading and for the reviews! ****** 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, or the characters.  
  
~*~* Chapter 6 *~*~  
  
~*~* Early morning-2:46*~*~  
  
He woke from his slumber to the sound of someone crying. Slowly Brennan got out of bed and grabbed a shirt. The sobs and cries became louder when he walked out to the hallway. He stopped for a minute, listening for which way they were coming from. He stepped up to Shalimar's door and listened again.  
  
Brennan slowly walked in and found Shalimar sobbing in a tight ball on her bed. He moved over to her and took her in his arms, holding her tightly.  
  
She let out a cry of pain and let her tears fall freely from her eyes. Brennan looked down at her concerned. "Shal, what's wrong?"  
  
She whimpered and then looked up at him. "It burns."  
  
"What burns?"  
  
Shalimar opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was another agonizing cry. She pulled away from Brennan, grabbed her head and rocked back and forth.  
  
Brennan took her hands and then pulled her back into his arms. He could feel her body shaking and there was a wet spot on his shirt from all of her tears. "It burns, Brennan. It burns." She whimpered again.  
  
Brennan stood and put his comm. ring to his mouth. "Adam? Adam you awake?"  
  
"I'm here Brennan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Shal, I'm gonna bring her down to the lab."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you there."  
  
Brennan slipped an arm under Shalimar's legs and one around her back. He gently picked her up and carried her to the lab.  
  
Adam met them there like he said he would and went to Shalimar as soon as they came in. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned as Brennan gently placed Shalimar in the lab chair. She clung to him not wanting him to let her go.  
  
"I don't know. All she can get out is 'it burns'," he said as he held her close.  
  
"Alright, Shalimar, I need you to tell me what burns," he said and he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything,"  
  
Adam looked confused. "Ok, I'm gonna run a scan." He walked over to the computers and set them. Brennan tried to move away but Shalimar wouldn't let him go. Adam turned and looked at the two. "Brennan, could you move away please?"  
  
He lifted his hands in the air as proof to show that he wasn't the one who wouldn't move. Adam shook his head. "Shal, I need you to let Brennan go and lie down."  
  
She just shook her head and gripped Brennan tighter. "Shal, honey, listen to me, I promise I'll come right back as soon as the scan finishes." Brennan said softly.  
  
Shalimar looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I promise." He repeated, gently stroking her cheek. Slowly she released him and lay back on the chair. "Good girl." Brennan smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He stepped back and watched as the yellow stream of light swept over her body a few times.  
  
As soon as the scan finished he stepped back over to her and pulled her back in his arms like he had promised. "So why is she in so much pain?"  
  
Adam looked over the scan and frowned. "Ashlocke must have injected her with a virus that burns your body when you try to use your mutant abilities."  
  
Brennan looked at him confused. "So why are you looking so worried? Can't you just give her something and have that be the end of it?"  
  
"No, I'm going to need time to come up with an antidote. Thing is, we don't have that much time." Worry crossed Brennan's face. "If I don't find an antidote for her soon it's going to start burning out her new mutant DNA," he said as he filled a syringe with pain killers. "and that could kill her."  
  
They both jumped when Shalimar let out a loud cry. "How long does she have until that starts to happen?" Brennan asked as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Well, I can't say exactly, but she's got about another hour...maybe two." He replied as he went over and injected her with the pain killers. "Shalimar, listen to me, you need to try and get some sleep, ok?"  
  
She gave a small nod and then turned to face him. "Do I have to stay here?"  
  
"Yes, I want you here as soon as I finish the antidote." He replied as he walked over to the counter and started working.  
  
She frowned and turned back to Brennan. "Come on baby, some sleep might do you good." He said, taking her arms and untangling them from around him.  
  
"But I don't want you to go." Tears started to fill her eyes again as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Shalimar..."  
  
"Please," she said quickly, cutting him off.  
  
He sighed, there was no way he could ever tell her no. "Alright."  
  
Shalimar scooted up in the lab chair and let Brennan climb behind her. He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Brennan, don't let me go," she whispered as she snuggled close to him.  
  
"I won't."  
  
She closed her eyes and relaxed in Brennan's strong arms. Within minutes she was asleep.  
  
~*~* 2 hours later *~*~  
  
Brennan sat in the lab chair watching Shalimar sleep on his chest as he tried to sort out his mixed thoughts and emotions. He twirled her soft silky blond hair around his fingers and sighed. No one had said a word for two hours until Adam spoke. "How is she?"  
  
Brennan didn't answer; he was too caught up in his thoughts to even hear Adam. Adam touched his shoulder and shook him a little. "Huh? What?" he said coming back to reality?  
  
"You look like you could use some sleep. Why don't you go back to bed? I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"No, I told her I'd stay."  
  
"Alright," he said as he turned back to his work.  
  
Brennan kissed her head and continued to play with her hair. "How is the antidote coming?"  
  
Adam looked over his shoulder at Brennan and smiled. "It should be done soon."  
  
Shalimar started to whimper softly in Brennan's arms. All of a sudden she let out a loud cry of pain. Brennan and Adam both jumped at the unexpected sound. She whimpered harder against Brennan as tears spilt from her eyes.  
  
"Shalimar, what's wrong?" Adam asked as he walked over to her. She let out another cry and buried her head in Brennan's chest. "It burns," she sobbed.  
  
"Ok, I'm almost done. I just need you to hang on a little longer."  
  
"Adam, can't you do something for her?" Brennan asked as he held Shalimar's trembling body close to his.  
  
"I can't give her anymore pain killers," he paused what he was doing for a second and thought. Then he lifted his comm. ring to his mouth and started to speak. "Emma... Emma, are you awake?"  
  
Emma slowly pulled away from Jesse's lips and sighed as she looked into his eyes. "Emma?" She heard again.  
  
"I'm here. Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?" She asked pretending that he had just woken her up.  
  
"Shalimar needs your help. She's in a lot of pain and I need you to calm her down."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll explain when you get down here."  
  
"Alright." Emma kissed Jesse and rolled out of bed. She threw on her robe as Jesse grabbed his shirt and put it on. A few minutes later Jesse and Emma walked into the lab. "What's wrong?" Emma asked concerned when she saw Shalimar unconscious on the lab chair with Brennan standing next to her.  
  
"To make a long story short, Ashlocke injected her with a virus that burns out new mutant DNA. I'm working on the antidote now, but she's scared and her heart rate is weakening by the second. Emma, I want you to go into her mind and comfort her, keep her focused on staying with us. If she loses that focus we could lose her sooner and I won't have time to complete the antidote," Adam said as he continued his work.  
  
"Ok." Emma closed her eyes and concentrated on Shalimar.  
  
~*~ Shal's mind ~*~ There was a heavy gray mist that surrounded her. Emma could see Shalimar sitting on the floor curled up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth, with her head in her knees. She heard soft sobs as she walked closer. "Shalimar?" Emma called out.  
  
Shalimar lifted her tear stained face and watched as Emma came and sat next to her. "I'm scared, Em," she said softly as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I know, but everything is gonna be ok." She soothed as she brought the feral into a comforting hug. "Adam is almost finished with the antidote. Don't worry, Shal, you're gonna be fine. We would never let anything happen to you, but you have to concentrate on staying with us. Adam said if you didn't we could lose you."  
  
Shalimar looked up with fear in her eyes. "I don't wanna die, Emma."  
  
"You're not going to die. You just have to stay focused."  
  
Shalimar started to whimper again as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Shal?"  
  
"It burns, Emma."  
  
"The pain will go away soon, I promise." Suddenly Emma started to feel like Shalimar was being pulled away from her. She knew exactly what was happening. "Shalimar. Shalimar concentrate on me." Emma was getting worried as her best friend started to slip away from her grip. "Shalimar concentrate!" Emma yelled.  
  
A light appeared behind Shalimar and grew until it was almost blinding the two women. "Shalimar, please, concentrate!" Emma begged. Now she only had Shalimar's hand.  
  
"Emma, I can't." She cried.  
  
"You can, Shalimar! I know you can! Come on! Don't give up!"  
  
With tears in her eyes, Shalimar let go of Emma's hand. "I'm sorry, Emma. Tell them I'll miss them and that... that I love them."  
  
"NO!" Emma fell to her knees as Shalimar disappeared. Adam had just given Shalimar the antidote when Emma snapped back into reality with tears in her eyes. They all stared at her for a minute waiting for her to say anything. She let out a sob as the tears fell. "I lost her."  
  
*****Oh, I've been evil before, but I think that's beyond any evilness I've ever come up with. Don't worry I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter. Please review!***** 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, or the characters. Warning!: Most of this chapter is all mushy stuff!  
  
~*~* Chapter 7 ~*~*~  
  
"I lost her."  
  
Everyone stared in shock after what Emma had just said. Adam went and ran a scan as everyone watched hoping that Emma was wrong and that Shalimar was still with them. Tears filled Adam's eyes as he looked back at his team. "Her heart has stopped."  
  
Emma burst into tears and leaned into Jesse's arms. He held her and let his own tears out as well. Brennan refused to let the tears escape his control. Suddenly he cried, "NO!" He placed his hand above Shalimar's chest and let a small amount of energy flow into her body, but nothing happened. He did it again, but still, nothing happened.  
  
Adam put a hand on his shoulder. "Brennan she's gone."  
  
"NO! No, I will not let her die!" He put his hand above her chest again and let out a little more energy. His tears escaped and heart shattered when Shalimar didn't respond. "Shalimar!" He released one more small handful of energy hoping that it would work. "No! Shalimar, no!"  
  
Suddenly Shalimar gasped for air. Brennan and everyone else's heads shot up. "Shal! Shalimar!" Brennan called.  
  
"Back up." Adam ordered. He set the computer for a scan and watched as it followed the commands. He looked over the results and smiled with tears. "She's alive. Barely, but she's alive." He announced. They all sighed in a little bit of relief. "Jesse, Emma, why don't you two go back to bed. I don't think there's any more you can do here."  
  
They nodded silently. "Ok," Emma said softly. Jesse slipped an arm around her waist as they started out, but before they left they both took one last look at Shalimar, whose breathing had now become a little more normal.  
  
Adam ran a few more scans and smiled at the results.  
  
"Is she ok, Adam?"  
  
He turned to Brennan and nodded. "The antidote is working and her strength is coming back." Adam saw the confused look on Brennan's face. "She's feral and a very strong one at that. She can recover from things faster than anyone else can." He explained.  
  
"So she is going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine."  
  
Brennan let out a sigh of relief and pulled up a chair. He sat down and stroked Shalimar's hair as he watched her.  
  
"Brennan, why don't you go back to bed now? Shalimar will be fine."  
  
He just shook his head no. "I want to stay with her. You can go back to bed and get some sleep if you want. Knowing you, you're gonna have her in here all day tomorrow. You'll need you're sleep."  
  
Adam chuckled and nodded. "Thank you. Call me if anything happens though, ok?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Ok, goodnight." Adam kissed Shalimar's forehead and patted Brennan's shoulder before he left. Brennan sat and watched for anything to happen with Shalimar, but soon his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep beside her.  
  
~*~* Later morning *~*~  
  
Adam walked into the lab and found Brennan asleep with his head next to Shalimar's side and Shalimar wide awake playing with his hair. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over and embraced her.  
  
"Much better," she replied as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good. You're not feeling dizzy, or sick, right?"  
  
"Nope, I'm not dizzy, not sick, but I do feel a little tired."  
  
"That's understandable." He said as he tried to avoid telling what had happened earlier that morning.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm, did Brennan stay with me all night?" She asked, still letting her fingers stroke his short black hair.  
  
"Yes, he did. I told him he could go back to his room and sleep, twice, but he refused to leave your side. He really cares about you, Shalimar."  
  
"I know." She said as she looked down at him. He moved his head slightly and lifted it when he felt Shalimar's hand stroking his hair. "Shalimar!" His eyes snapped open and he quickly brought her into is arms. "Oh, Shal!"  
  
Shalimar looked very confused. "Brennan, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw that his eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"You're here and you're alive!"  
  
"Umm, yeah. Why wouldn't I be alive?" She looked at Adam for an answer.  
  
"Shalimar...you...you died last night." He blurted, not being able to think of any other way to tell her. Shalimar's eyes widened, in shock. "I wasn't able to do anything, but Brennan wouldn't give up. He saved you're life, Shalimar."  
  
She looked at Brennan not knowing what to say. "Shalimar, I couldn't let you die. I love you too much." He said as he stroked her cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you, Brennan, and I love you too."  
  
Adam smiled when he heard them confess that they loved each other. "Brennan, why don't you go get a cup of coffee while I give Shalimar a quick scan.  
  
He hesitated a minute but then said, "Ok." Slowly he got up and made his way to the kitchen. When he returned he found Shalimar with a huge smile on her face. He walked over and was met with a very big hug. "What did I miss?" He said sleepily as he put an arm around her.  
  
"Well, Adam said I'm fine and everything is back to normal. He also said we can have the weekend off."  
  
"Ahh, good, more sleep," he replied. Shalimar looked up at him a bit hurt. He laughed. "Shal, I was just kidding." Leaning down he kissed her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him.  
  
"Well, both of you need more sleep before you make any plans."  
  
"Ok." Shalimar replied. "I'm up for that." Brennan said groggily, rubbing his eyes. Shalimar laughed and scooted up in the lab chair like she had done before. Brennan put the coffee down and slid behind her. She leaned back into his arms and relaxed as he draped his arms around her. Within minutes they were both asleep.  
  
~*~* Two days later *~*~  
  
Shalimar woke up to the first bit of morning sunlight. She rolled over and just stared at the man next to her. *He looks so innocent.* She smiled as she stroked his cheek. Shalimar kissed him gently and then got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. After changing and getting her coffee she went out to the balcony of their upper apartment.  
  
Brennan woke up and rolled over expecting to find Shalimar next to him. He was surprised and a little disappointed when he didn't. *She can't be awake yet, it's only 6:45.* He lazily got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to look for her, but when he didn't find her he started to worry.  
  
Brennan walked back out to the living room and stopped when something caught his eye. Shalimar was standing outside in her black bikini and skirt just watching the sun and ocean. Brennan sighed as he watched how the morning sunlight shimmered off of her silky blonde hair.  
  
Shalimar felt a hand stroke down her bare back from her shoulder blade. A pair of strong arms slid around her waist and lips touch her shoulder. She tilted her head as the kisses moved up to her neck. Turning her head, she met the lips in a soft kiss. "Good morning." She smiled.  
  
"Morning." Brennan said sleepily, as he pulled her closer.  
  
Shalimar giggled. "You're a mess."  
  
"Oh thanks." He chuckled, eyes still half shut. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the sun creep into the sky and shimmer off the water. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is, but not as beautiful as you." Brennan replied as he placed a kiss on her temple.  
  
Shalimar smiled and turned around in his arms. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll wake you up when it's time to go down to the beach."  
  
"Nah, I don't want to go back to sleep." He said as he yawned. "I want to stay with you." Slowly she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Brennan held her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Why don't we go down to the beach now?"  
  
Shalimar looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye. "It's not too early for you?"  
  
"Shalimar, it's never too early for me to spend time with you." He smiled and kissed her lightly. "Are you ready to go already?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need some sunscreen."  
  
Brennan gave her a sly smile. "I'll get it for you after I get changed."  
  
Shalimar caught what he meant and smiled. "I'll get us something to eat while we're on the beach." She kissed him once more and then went to the kitchen. Brennan smiled as he watched her leave and then went to get changed.  
  
~*~* That afternoon *~*~  
  
Shalimar laughed and let out small cries as she tried to pull away from Brennan's grip. He had her by the wrists and was pulling her over the warm sand toward the sparkling blue ocean. "Brennan, don't!"  
  
He completely ignored her and pulled her a few steps closer. "What's the matter, kitty don't wanna get a little wet?" He laughed as she tried to pull away again. She wasn't trying with all her feral strength to get away; otherwise, she would have been free of his grip long ago. She just liked to make things a little harder for him.  
  
They were ankle deep in the cold ocean water and Shalimar was still struggling to get away from Brennan. He was getting tired of pulling her so he stopped pulling and just held her wrists firmly so she couldn't get away. "Hey, Shal?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked as she looked up. The sly smile on his face made her shiver. Without warning Brennan gave one huge pull and caught her as she fell into his arms. Shalimar gasped and started wriggling around in Brennan's arms as he picked her up. He carried her out until the water was about up to his stomach.  
  
"Brennan, let go!" She yelled, not realizing how deep they were.  
  
"Ok." He did as she asked and dropped her right in the freezing water, then, backed up a few steps.  
  
She came up with a gasp and wiped the water out of her eyes. "BRENNAN MULWRAY, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" she screamed, as she started toward him.  
  
He started to run toward shore and then called over his shoulder, "Only if you can catch me!" Brennan was surprised that he had almost made it back to the edge of the water without being tackled, what he didn't know was that Shalimar had stopped to catch something while she was chasing him.  
  
He had only a few more steps to go before he was completely out of the water when Shalimar barreled into him. Brennan turned his body and fell on his back as she landed on top of him.  
  
Before she could say anything, Brennan pulled her into a very passionate kiss. He rolled on top of her and propped himself up on his elbows so he wasn't lying completely on her. They broke away from each other almost gasping for air.  
  
"I love you." Brennan whispered to her as he gently kissed her neck.  
  
Shalimar smiled and caught Brennan's lips in another kiss. Slowly, she lifted her hand and placed a now very irritated crab on his shoulder. What he thought were Shalimar's nails were actually claws. The crab opened its pinchers wide and clamped down on the side of Brennan's neck.  
  
He broke out of the kiss screaming like a baby. "Shalimar!" He yelled, as he hopped around trying to get the relatively small creature off. Shalimar was laughing so hard she was in tears. Brennan flinched as he tried to pull the tiny crab off, but it wasn't letting go. "Shal, come on, get this thing, off me!"  
  
Shalimar stood up and walked over to Brennan, still laughing. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on his neck and she let out a shocked giggle. "Oh, this little baby got you good," she said as she pried the crab off of Brennan's neck. Placing the crab down on the ground, she turned her attention to Brennan. "Great, it's bleeding." He huffed as he wiped some of the blood away.  
  
"Come here, you big baby." Shalimar said playfully as she turned his head so she could get a better look at his wound. "It's late, and it's cooling off now. Why don't we call it a day and go wash up?"  
  
"I like that idea." They gathered their things and headed back to their apartment. After getting back Shalimar and Brennan took quick showers and then went out for dinner and a night on the board walk.  
  
~*~* Apartment-11:00 p.m. *~*~  
  
Shalimar pulled Brennan up the stairs to their room and closed the door behind them. After putting her purple teddy bear and other things down she gave Brennan a quick kiss and headed into the bathroom to get changed. She came out of the bathroom in her night pants and tank top after brushing her teeth.  
  
"It's about time." Brennan said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, go brush your teeth." She laughed.  
  
"Yes mother," he said as he grabbed his night clothes. She whipped around and glared at him, but her glare immediately faded when he smiled and winked at her. She just shook her head and went to get their bathing suits so she could hang them outside.  
  
When she came back in she found Brennan with no shirt sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his neck. "Is that still sore?" She asked, as she walked over and took her brush off of the dresser trying not to let her eyes wander too much.  
  
"Yeah, a little. That crab did quite a number on me."  
  
She put her brush down and gave him a sly smile that made him wonder what was going through her head. Shalimar seductively walked over to him and climbed onto his lap.  
  
He didn't even try to stop her, just held her tightly as she leaned down and started to kiss his claw marks. Brennan let out a soft moan of pleasure and let his hands creep under her shirt to rub her back as she gently licked and sucked on his neck. He fell back on the bed and pulled Shalimar right along with him. She smiled and moved closer to his lips, taunting him because she never actually let them touch hers. "Bedtime." She whispered, as she quickly pulled up off of him and climbed onto her side of the bed.  
  
"Aww, Shalimar," he whined.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently, knowing very well what she had just done to him. Brennan just shook his head. "You're evil." He climbed into the bed next to her. She reached up and turned the light out, then let Brennan pull her into his arms. "I know I am." She snuggled into his warm embrace and closed her eyes.  
  
"Now do I get to do something mean to you?"  
  
Shalimar let out a soft giggle. "Only if you can think of something."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence before Brennan spoke. "Shalimar?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked sleepily. She jumped and let out a yelp when she felt something pinch her behind. Brennan smiled and pulled her body even closer so that there was absolutely no room between them as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Got ya."  
  
Shalimar flung her arm back and hit his shoulder. He laughed which only made her fling the other arm at him too. Brennan caught her hand and then wrapped his arm tightly around her, ensuring that he wouldn't be hit again. "I love you so much, Shal." He planted a tender kiss on her neck.  
  
She smiled at his soft touch forgetting about the little pinch she had just received. "I love you, too." Shalimar looked back to tell him goodnight, but before she could say anything he caught her lips in a very passionate kiss and from that moment on they knew that they would be together forever.  
  
~*~* The End *~*~  
  
*****Whelp, that's it! I told ya it was a whole bunch of mush. Hope you liked it and thanks sooooo much for the reviews. ***** 


End file.
